Bronk brawn Brawnstone
Bronk is a well known figure in the Guild, though not for the reasons he would like. The resident womanizer, or wannabe womanizer really, Bronk walks the halls with the confidence of someone who knows exactly what they shouldn't be doing but does it anyway. Personality Bronk is basically a stereotypical bard in a fighters body and mindset. The two classes clash horribly in social situations, despite his advantage of a handsome face, but make him a very direct and reliable fighter. The dragonborn is full of toxic masculinity and insecurities that he hides behind a fuck boy persona, despite how all he really wants from a lover is someone who will cook fluffy pancakes and raise puppies with him. Lore Born as the only son in a family full of girls, Bronk quickly became the 'legacy child' in his fathers eyes. His father elevated Bronk's ego, filling him with a particularly unfortunate brand of insecure toxic masculinity, before shipping him off to a relatively prestigious arcane school. Bronk had high hopes of continuing his families magical inclinations as he entered the College of Valor bard program. However, he found himself utterly unable to preform any magical acts despite how he perfected the typical bard personality, charisma, instruments, and other bardic features. Now stuck with student debt and one very angry father, Bronk has run to the uncivilized wilds to make a small fortune to appease his family and his shame. Notable Equipment Weapons Named After His Old Crushes Lee Ann the Longsword Clementine the Crossbow Bonnie the Bow Saw Sandra the Shield M'Lady, the Mace of Terror A mace found in one of Bronk's first adventures that grants him 3 charges of "Fear" when activated. He named it appropriately, yet intentionally. Relationships Aragwyn Mooncleaver "That's the alcoholic with depression, right? Mm yeah, I know a losing battle when I see one. I feel bad for her. She walks around like some kinda ghost. I'd say I'd pray to Bahamet for her to get better but I know what happens to most addicts like that. I'll pray for her soul instead. Poor gal." Mar'yl Heartsong "She's one feisty woman! Didn't even flush at a single one of my flirts! I'd call her a tight ass but hoo man, she went a little crazy when we were fighting those goblins. Roasted them alive. I have a feeling that if I wasn't half as handsome as I am, and also serving as a meat shield for her, she would have done the same to me. So, uh, yeah. I avoid her. A lot. Not that I need to anyways, considering she hasn't come back to the Guild Hall in ages. Hope she's okay, even if she's not the nicest dame around." Miz "Miz is her name?! Sh-Sh-She- Oh no, no way in all the nine Hells am I going near her again! G-Gods, you'd think someone who covers up as much as her would appreciate a few compliments! If you see her come near me, tell me right away. I'll be gone!" Category:Player Characters Category:Moonlit Paths Characters Category:Fighters Category:Dragonborn